


乌托邦与他

by wizgagaga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1984, Big Brother Is Watching You, M/M, maybe 1984 AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizgagaga/pseuds/wizgagaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基本上算一个Tony怎样凭借一己之力收集复仇者的故事。<br/>向1984致敬。<br/>一些彩蛋。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 噩梦

Big brother is watching you.  
——1984

一、噩梦  
他突然在那一刻醒来。  
梦里的鲜血还在滴滴答答地流淌下来，顺着一条健壮的手臂。可他迅速睁开眼，红色亦从视网膜上迅速褪去，他便记不住梦中的景象了。  
六点三十分之前他们不被允许开窗，所以屋里还是一片漆黑。  
他不知道此时几点了，因为他被禁止询问。  
他们不被允许拥有时钟。不用说电子表，就连那种最老式的、需要上发条的怀表都不能拥有：他们不需要知道时间。早上、夜晚，无论何时何地，他们都不需要。  
系统知道时间。  
系统拥有时间。  
他揉了揉眼睛，从侧位躺平。  
他将胳膊垫在脑袋下面，对着黑暗中泛灰的天花板若有所思。天花板上就是他这所公寓的主机，他看不到它，但它总在那儿。此时休眠的机箱正在微微嗡鸣，除了这些细小的响动暗夜里寂寥无声。  
他明白他必须再次睡去，否则可能会有些麻烦：主机有时会敏感过了头。  
可当他闭上眼，无边的血红色便会流淌下来，顺着那条健壮的手臂一直不停。他不知道那是谁的手，也不知道那个梦到底关于什么，他只知道那并不是属于他的记忆。  
机箱的嗡鸣在暗夜中渐渐变得刺耳，突出到让人有些恼怒。他因为梦的碎片和机器的声音而浑身燥热，于是试着扭了几下身子，可无论如何也找不到舒服的姿势。  
于是他叹了口气。  
警报立即拉响了，有束红光从天花板上射下来开始扫描他。  
“错误第9430号，睡眠障碍……禁止……警告倒数开始，100，99，98……”机械的女声冷硬无情。  
“行了，你这样我会更睡不着的。”他厌烦地埋进被子里，轻声抱怨。  
“错误第9431号，睡眠障碍……禁止…… 警告倒数开始……”  
“老天啊……”他烦躁地闭上眼。  
“错误第9432号……”  
他就在警报和倒数中再次睡了过去。  
六点三十分。  
他在主机的起床倒计时倒数到28时从床上坐了起来，拖沓着走进卫生间。  
卫生间没什么特别，里面是最简单实用的淋浴器和马桶，墙面和整间公寓一样是统一的水泥墙，上面没有花纹。水池上方的镜子映出了他的脸：头发张牙舞爪，眼睛下面有浓重的黑眼圈，没留胡子的地方露出了疲惫的胡茬。  
他昨晚没睡好，显而易见。  
他不记得昨晚把他扰醒的梦了，本来只有碎片的梦在第二次醒来后便化为缠绕在太阳穴的疼痛。他认为那一定是个糟糕透顶的梦，除了疼他可什么也不愿记住。  
这样的疼痛他已经忍受了一个月，也许比一个月还要久，可那之前的事情他全都不确定。  
他的记忆是从上个月开始的。  
当他第一次在六点三十分醒来，伴着头疼的便是无止境的虚无。  
他的名字是TS6339，他在45号大厦上班，他的工作是维护系统主机。  
他记得这些，他只记得这些。除此之外他一无所有。  
“看看你。”他冲镜子里的自己做了个鬼脸，揉了揉发疼的脑袋。  
“错误第9437号……”机械的女声又响了起来，他在倒数声中刷完了牙。  
他不被允许自言自语。  
他应该在六点四十分之前完成洗漱和着装。墙上的投影显示今天的着装应为工装连体服、黑色袜子及黑色皮靴。他今天慢了些，因为他在找袜子时耽搁了一会儿。  
系统开始倒计时，他又有些不耐烦，这不算是他的错，至少不完全算是。  
“嘿，系统。”他从衣橱里把头伸出来，盯着头顶傻乎乎的天花板。  
“78，77……早上好，先生。”它叫他“先生”，但声音一直冷冰冰的，“说出你的要求。”  
“我的黑色袜子，”他站直身体，扬了扬手里的袜子，白色的，“记得吗？它们前天被烧着了，我只剩下这双白色的。”  
那是他前天工作时发生的小意外，他手下一个工程师的指令出了错误，他们不得不动用人力去扑灭一场小火灾，代价就是他唯一的那双运动鞋及唯一的那双黑色袜子。  
系统静默了，他猜测那是系统在向主系统求助。  
“请求允许，白色，”声音响起，它停顿了一下，红光扫描了他手里的袜子，“扫描完毕，计时暂停。你需要在一分钟内穿戴好你的衣装，先生。倒数开始，59，58……”  
他耸耸肩，坐在床上穿着袜子。他瞄了衣橱一眼，那里面只有一套运动服，那是他昨天以及明天需要穿着的服装。  
他不被允许拥有多于两套衣服。  
他穿好靴子后起身，踱到门厅，那里有他的公事包。他将包拿起来，不太顺手地夹好，然后关上房门下楼上班。  
此时是早上六点四十五分，此时和从前的每个早上的六点四十五分一个样，也和即将到来的那些六点四十五分一个样。  
远处的楼房和近处的楼房一个样，他和其他在行走的人一个样。  
它们和他们都在阳光的照射下灰蒙蒙一片。  
多么奇妙，他在一个疲惫的年轻女人路过时想，他们都穿着相同的工装连体服和黑色皮靴，整个城市里也许只有我穿着白袜子。  
大楼的顶端投影出一个标语，每个像这样的大楼都会有很多这样的标语。每隔几毫秒，那标语便会闪烁一次，他知道那是电压不稳造成的，而他的工作就是解决它们。  
“秩序。”他轻声念出那个单词。  
而后离他最近的警报响了起来，他便闭上嘴，走入了那间大楼。  
他听到极远处也有警报响起的声音，那么也许极远处的某条街上也有人像他一样不是那么听话。  
他扯了扯嘴角。  
又是这样的一天。


	2. 4103

进入大厦中才算松了口气，由于“人类低等的社会性及情感诉求”，系统不会禁止人们在工作场所和餐厅交流。大厦里的系统与住所处的不同，人们可以使用2000个日常所需的词汇，所以上班从某种意义上来说，倒成了件乐事。  
他喜欢交流，他想他以前也爱。不过鉴于他总是在工作时把工作伙伴说得哑口无言，他猜测他以前不是那么讨人喜欢。  
他走向自己的工作区域，又调整了下手中的公文包。拿着它的感觉太怪异，他以前应该不常拿。  
“早上好，先生。”他遇见的第一个人是TS6345，一个在进门处的隔间里工作的姑娘。他曾想象她脸上的那些雀斑会让她的笑容变得有多明媚，可她却从来不笑。  
“早上好啊！”他冲她眨眨眼，手指在她一尘不染的桌上滑来滑去，“你的连体服很可爱，如果你想知道的话。”  
“谢谢夸奖，你也是，”她干巴巴地回答，抬头瞟了他一眼，又继续低头看着电子屏幕，“你的头疼还在困扰你吗，先生？”  
他揉揉太阳穴，做了个嘘声的动作：“小点儿声，TS6345，系统如果知道了，可能会以为我得了什么不治之症。”  
TS6345抬起头，挑起的眉毛似乎在指责他不向系统报告自己的情况。但在和他对视了几秒钟后她扯了扯嘴角，疲惫地说道：“那么祝你好运，先生。”  
他挥挥手走向自己的隔间。  
她笑起来真的挺可爱的，他想。  
他关上门的时候回头看了一眼TS6345，可她还在盯着电脑机械地打着字。  
他的隔间里有很多东西：这栋大厦的主机和过多的显示器占领了三面墙，唯一能显示这个隔间与众不同的地方便是散落在墙角桌子上的芯片、工具、各种系统的零部件和一些乱糟糟堆在一起的纸张。乍一看他的小天地杂乱不堪，可他用了一整天的时间才向系统请求到让这里保持原样的许可：“这是我的规律和秩序，东西挪了地方我就会系统崩溃，认真的。”  
他原本只有这么两个特权：保持工作隔间的乱糟糟和被称为“先生”。  
可如今加了一项，他自嘲地想，他的袜子是白色的。  
主机在他进屋那刻启动，机械女声毫无起伏的声音响了起来：“早上好，先生。”  
他不耐烦地挥挥手，知道某处的摄像头会看到他的动作。  
“情况如何？”他窝进椅子，开始在键盘上敲敲打打，进入安全系统对主机进行人工维护。  
“一切正常，先生。火灾并未对主系统造成永久性伤害，4103造成的系统错误是可以被逆向修复的，系统已经安全……先生，你刚刚发送的修复程序代码已被接收，主系统修复程序更新完毕……需要传递至三级子系统进行系统更新吗？”  
“随你。”他懒散地回答，敲打出了今早的第二段代码。  
他认为这是件很神奇的事：即使他对过去的记忆一片空白，但那些公式和代码就像刻在了他的脑子里，在他需要它们的时候便会蹦出来。  
但更多的时候他什么都不用做，系统基本上用不到人工维护，系统几乎没出过错误，所有的代码都是几近完美的。  
他认为他能得到这份工作的原因是因为他需要工作，而系统需要让他工作。  
而他清楚，几乎不等同于完美，人类总是充满变数。  
就在前天，某个粗心大意的工程师在进行系统人工维护时输错了一行代码，远程监控4103的办公室因电压过载而着火，火灾影响不是很大，没有系统主机被损坏也没有程序的大规模崩溃，而4103也还老老实实被关着。  
TS6339也跑去救火了——人手不够，他们的人手一直不够，人总是越来越少——而他付出的代价就是他惟一的那双黑色袜子。  
他跑去救火时才知道远程监控室确切是个什么样：空荡荡的房间里只有正中央的墙上嵌着一个十几寸大小的屏幕，天花板上是那个监视系统的主机。他跑进去的时候主机已经烧着了，而那屏幕苟延残喘，画面变得黑蒙蒙一片。他仅仅看到个影子在画面上晃动，而后突然间，他似乎看到有双眼睛看向了屏幕，接着那屏幕便彻底暗了下去。  
他从很多种途径得知4103非常可怕，每个人都知道：4103从某种意义上便代表着“不守秩序”。  
但他却是前天才知道4103竟然是个人，还被关押着。在他有记忆的这一个月中，这是他第一次见到被关押着的人。  
而那人有双生机勃勃的眼睛。  
“4103怎么样了？”他敲打着键盘，漫不经心地问道。  
“4103造成的系统错误是可以被逆向修复的，先生，系统是安全的。”答非所问。  
“随你。”他揉揉太阳穴，在嗡嗡响的头疼中继续敲着代码。  
午饭依旧是烤燕麦饼和炒蛋，单调又难吃，配合着冷牛奶恶心得令人作呕。  
但系统不会提供更为精致的食品加工，因为人类需要“均衡营养和降低欲望”。  
口舌之欲和其他欲望一样，在系统看来都是“不守秩序”。  
他嚼着几乎没有味道的炒蛋，又想起了那双生机勃勃的眼睛。  
也许4103的欲望太过强烈，他想，也许他尝过其他食物的味道。  
而他竟然开始羡慕。  
羡慕是“不守秩序”的。


	3. 螺丝

下午没有事情可以做，或者说这是一个例行没有工作的无聊下午。  
他可以发呆，可以摆弄他办公室桌子上那些零件和图纸，但他无事可做。他当然也不能出他的办公室，因为讽刺的是“工作时间非必要是禁止聊天的”。  
他趴在桌子上，太阳穴的疼痛并未停止，他并不知道原因。  
三个屏幕现在都在播放例行的“休闲影片”，他转过身去，不去看那些他能背得出的诡异剧情。  
影片中的人很多，肤色年龄各异，都穿着和他相同的工装裤，但发型均是统一的齐耳短发，无论男女。他们露着笑容，大大的笑容，他们以同样的步速走着，先是进了一间屋子，他们是去看一棵树的，树修剪得异常整齐，就和来看它的人一样，而后那群人出去，露着大大的笑容。  
他们吃着和他中午一样的饭菜，露着笑容。  
他们挽起手走在一成不变的街道，露着笑容。  
他们露着笑容，一模一样的笑容。  
笑脸充斥了整个屏幕。  
哈哈哈。  
哈哈哈。  
“秩序是人类最终的福祉。”字幕上写道。  
哈哈哈。

电影配音如同背景乐充斥了整个房间。他盯着手中无意识摆弄的纸张，试图将那几张图纸叠起来。  
他头疼欲裂，耳鸣声盖过了一切。  
嗡——————

他突然在那一刻醒来。  
他瞪大了眼睛，喘着粗气。他发现自己躺在他的床上，天并没有亮起来。  
主机微微嗡鸣，提醒着他这里是现实。  
他做梦了，梦里有鲜血顺着一条健壮的手臂流下，梦里也有一双生机勃勃的眼睛。  
可当他揉揉太阳穴，梦境便化作纠缠着他脑袋的疼痛，他便记不清内容了。  
六点三十分之前他不被允许起床，毫无起伏的女声因他的惊醒开始倒计时。  
他闭上眼睡去。  
他在洗漱时看到了镜子里的自己，没有说话。  
他在选择袜子时并没有犹豫，鉴于他只有两双袜子，而今天他只能穿白色的。  
他拿起公文包，揉揉脑袋，他觉得什么地方错了。  
他在路上看到一个女人和他擦肩而过，他认为他们没有什么不同，可那女人在笑，而他的头开始疼痛。  
他进入了办公区域，一切正常。  
“早上好，TS6345。”  
“早上好，先生。”  
他们没有更多的交谈。  
他上午并没有工作，他听说4103一切正常。  
他的名字是TS6339，他在45号大厦上班，他的工作是维护系统主机。  
他记得这些，他只记得这些。除此之外他一无所有。  
可他的头在疼，他感觉到茫然。  
而他不确定茫然是否是符合秩序的。

“嗨，TS6339！看这儿！”  
他将托盘放回餐厅指定区域时被叫住了，他撇撇嘴，他认识那个声音。  
是IM79120。那是他最讨厌的同事，说话总带有一种不靠谱的油腔滑调的感觉。  
他翻了个白眼，扭过头并给了IM79120一个假笑，“我吃好了，正要回去工作，那么，再见。”  
“嘿，别走啊，我有个新消息，你想听吗？”IM79120拽住他的胳膊，脸上透露出知道了秘密以后的那种趾高气扬，白牙在他眼前晃着。  
“又是关于技术部的什么人背着系统搞了些什么吗？”  
“你在说什么？不，当然不是，”IM79120皱了皱眉，将脑袋凑向他，耳语道，“我知道了4103的秘密。”  
他愣了愣，他没想到这个讨厌的同事会对他说这些。  
4103……他似乎记得些什么。  
该死，他的头又开始疼。  
“……嘿，你还好吗？”IM79120的手在他面前晃晃，不耐烦的语调让他恼火。  
“你知道些什么？”他小声冲对面同事的耳朵问道，秘密当然不能让系统听到。  
“别那么急，TS6339，”对面人靠得更近了，他的厌恶感就要从喉咙里伴着燕麦饼冲出来。  
“快告诉我！”他认为自己的话太过平和了，一定有些什么字眼是可以更激烈地威胁这个人的，一定……  
太阳穴突突作响。  
“4103并不是系统错误，4103是一个人，而且他越狱成功了。”  
他猛地一震，他的头开始炸裂般疼痛，耳鸣盖过了一切。  
嗡————

他突然在那一刻醒来。  
他喘着气，大睁着眼睛。他发现自己躺在床上，天还没有亮。  
他做梦了，梦里有着鲜血和明亮的眼睛。  
毫无起伏的女声开始倒计时。  
他坐了起来。  
他在倒计时中摔下了床，可他顾不得膝盖上的擦伤。他需要抓紧时间，他就要没时间了。他爬向衣橱的姿势不太优雅，但他鬼使神差地打开了盛放袜子的抽屉，他摸到了抽屉下面的暗格，他从里面掏出一双团成球的黑色袜子。  
他有一些发愣，他的头还在疼着，在疼痛下面却藏着一些记忆。那是些碎片，可碎片却清楚地告诉他，这双黑色的袜子已经在某场火灾中烧毁了。  
他盯着那团沉甸甸的袜子球，他的头在灼烧，胃却因为兴奋而扭曲起来。他不知道这是怎么了，但他知道就是现在。  
他的名字是TS6339，他在45号大厦上班，他的工作是维护系统主机。  
他记得这些，他只记得这些。可他知道这不是他，他知道这可笑的黑色袜子球能告诉他他自己真正的名字。  
他不知道时间，他不应该不知道。  
“55，54，53……”倒计时在进行。  
他略有些急切地将袜子球展开，期盼能看到什么可以唤醒记忆的东西。但只有一颗螺丝，螺丝掉在地上，发出“叮”地一声，他的心顿时凉了一截。  
这就是全部了吗？一颗螺丝？一颗螺丝能够做些什么？沮丧开始充斥他的胃，可他不能停下，不是现在。他的脑子飞速思考，他在突突跳动着的疼痛中大胆猜测，他猜测如果他停下，他将会再次从睡梦中醒来，作为TS6339，过着每一天。  
同前一天一模一样毫无生气的每一天，与旁人一模一样行尸走肉的每一天。  
他无法再这样活着，他不能那样活着。  
而其他人，其他人也不能……他需要做些什么，他需要找到那个突破口。  
“49，48，47……”  
他盯着地上的那颗螺丝，手不由自主地掏进黑色的袜子。他不报什么希望，可他的手指却如此敏感，他触碰到了什么。他将袜子翻过来，却发现了棉线上缠着一块芯片，比他自己的小脚趾甲还要小一半。  
“这么说就是你了……”他自言自语，动作却并未停下。他熟练地跨进客厅，他的大脑指挥他从每天他拿着的那个公文包中掏出了一个电路板和他的螺丝刀。他又从床板下找到了一些其他的零件。他觉得奇妙且不可思议，因为他知道自己要做什么，却不知道这么做的原因。  
“30，29，28……”  
他将所有零件拼装在一起，他不知道他会拼装出来什么，但他灵巧的双手在动着，如同肌肉记忆一般动着。  
他是他自己的导师，他带着他自己寻找答案。  
“15，14，13……”没时间了，他需要加快动作，他的手开始颤抖。  
“10，9，8……”只差一颗螺丝，他只要拧上这一颗螺丝。  
“5，4，3……”他成功了，他颤抖着看着自己拼装好的成果。  
这似乎是一个无线电接收器，他脑子里蹦出这个词。  
“2，1……”他拨开了开关。  
他无法预知倒计时结束后会怎样，他从未经历过，他也从未听人提起过。  
而此时他听到了，一滴汗顺着他的脖子流下去。

寂静，连主机嗡嗡响的声音都停了下来。  
他不知等了多久，此时就连十几秒都会像一生那么漫长。他紧张地咽了口吐沫，盯着手里的接收器。  
“求你……”而他并不知道他在祈求些什么。  
“求你……”  
突然，接收器上绿色的灯亮了起来，他屏住了呼吸。他的心揪在一起，疼痛地颤抖着，他知道他将要迎来不一样的人生。

“嘿，你成功了。”接收器里传来一个声音，在电流声中那声音也熟悉得让他眼角发酸。  
“你成功了，干得漂亮。”那声音透着笑意，让他如释重负地舒了一口气。  
“干得漂亮，史塔克。”那女声说道。  
而他记起了那是谁。


	4. 史塔克

“干得漂亮，史塔克。”那女声说道，声音里带着笑意。  
“你成功了。”  
他如释重负，汗滴慢慢变冷，他脑子里蹦出一个名字。  
“娜塔莎。”  
他说出口，全然没有察觉到自己的声音哽咽颤抖。  
这是第一个，他所记起来的第一个名字。

他并不知道名字代表着什么，脑海里也全然没有那个代号所代表的人的概念。但他熟悉她，那说话的语调，带点嘲讽感的笑意，而且她还叫他史塔克。  
“史塔克是我的名字？”他咽了咽口水，企盼着。  
他不了解自己，他不知道自己是谁，可若是知道了自己的名字，也许他会慢慢熟悉起自己的。  
“是的，安东尼·史塔克。托尼，你是托尼。”娜塔莎的声音沙哑，他认为这奇妙地在此刻让他愈加镇定下来。  
“你是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”他确定地说道。  
那边传来一声笑，“你还记得我的姓，说明你肯定还记得更多的东西，加油想想吧，史塔克！”  
托尼从地上爬起来，跑到床边去检查屋子里的主机。  
“娜塔莎，我该怎么做？”他将无线电夹在耳朵和肩膀间，双手一用力，拆掉了主机面板，“刚刚是你让这边的主机死机了吗？”  
那边传来窸窸窣窣的声响，似乎是娜塔莎翻出了什么纸张。  
“是的，那是你之前嘱托我的，记得吗？‘绿灯后行动’，希望你能想起点什么。”  
托尼哼了一声表示否定，随即将主机线路整个暴露在了空气中。这线路太过复杂，是他作为TS6339时完全没有接触过的。  
“听着，托尼，接下来我要说的很重要，在我们能够碰头前，我没有多少时间，所以你要完完全全把它记下来，还有，你屋子中的主机闪着什么光？”  
“系统休眠黄光。你要让我记些什么？”  
“那么我们还有大约二十分钟。听着，我这里有一份文件，28页，是你没有被洗脑前交给我的。你要我照着上面的前4页指示去做，而我也的确成功联系到了你。那之后还有24页文件，都是你让我读给你自己听的……没时间解释来龙去脉，你现在必须直接记住它们。你有什么不会被监控的东西能用来记录吗？纸和笔？”  
“没有，”托尼简短说道，“那些东西只有在我办公室里才能有，这还是被特别批准的。”  
娜塔莎又发出了那种让托尼有些熟悉的嘲讽的笑声：“是啊，谁能想到人工智能反而是最顽固的反智主义。”  
“是啊，没错……我们是可以一直这样调侃个十九分钟，还是说你要用那剩余的十九分钟来向我示范我教会你让你用来教会我的那24页文件念起来究竟有多么吓人？”  
托尼能听得出来娜塔莎那边的笑意更明显了，“我真是想念你的贫嘴，史塔克，我都有半年没有过这种回家般的感觉了！”  
“别急，甜心，别急。我们才刚踏上回家的路……”  
“说正经的，所以，没有东西来记？”  
托尼将主机面板随意扔在床边，盘腿坐在床上，他冲着一个无线电对讲机翻了个白眼：“拜托了，我现在知道了我是托尼·史塔克，我以为你也知道。”

分秒必争。  
十分钟后，娜塔莎以最快的速度念完了所有的文件。  
托尼用剩下的几分钟简略复述。  
无线电里传来了滋滋的电流声。

“没什么时间了，我猜你已经完全记住了，史塔克。”  
“完完全全，我会在今天争取时间把主机搞定，接着植入代码……代码会藏得很深，我想应该能撑到我逃出去见你。”  
“我相信你，托尼……说真的，再听到你的声音感觉可真不赖。”

托尼不知为何感到了尴尬，他想他以前可能不怎么经常听娜塔莎对他说这话。  
他们之间陷入了某种短暂的沉默，直到托尼突然想起一件事。  
“娜塔莎，4103是什么？”  
“托尼……*滋滋*……你知道他……*滋滋*……信号……*滋滋*”

“错误第9438号，睡眠禁止，开始倒计时……”  
59。  
58。  
娜塔莎掉线了。  
他们都没来得及道别。  
他也还是不知道4103究竟是什么。

托尼的心揪了起来，他将主机面板从床上搬下去————这机器似乎并没注意到自己已经赤裸到连里面都给他看过了————然后他倒下，耳朵里嗡嗡直响。他的脑子很乱，鉴于他在一个晚上的时间里获取了太多的讯息，他本以为自己今晚不会再睡着了。  
可这次他比平常睡得都快都踏实。  
他又做梦了。

一整片汪洋，他跌了进去。  
他掉进了水里，慢慢下沉。他透过面板看出去，有很多东西向他砸下来。  
水泥板、钢筋、汽车，还有人。  
很多东西砸下来，砸入水里，他在梦里闭上了眼睛。  
“托尼，醒过来，托尼！”  
有人叫他，声音可真熟悉啊。  
“托尼，托尼……”  
他在梦里睁开眼睛。  
无边的血红色流淌下来，顺着一条健壮的手臂流淌下来，直到那些血汇合在闪着银光的镣铐上。  
“我们都在等你。”

他突然睁开眼睛。  
早上六点三十分，他起床，洗漱，对着镜子里的自己做了个鬼脸。  
“看看你自己，你好啊。”  
托尼。  
“错误第9439号。”  
管他呢，你们可拦不住他。  
他今天穿着黑色的袜子。

他停下脚步，眼前是他工作的大楼。  
他环视四周，与眼前的大楼一模一样的楼房，在他视野范围内有六座。  
机器建造一幢大楼需要四十天十小时四十五分钟二十九秒。  
娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫说她最近半年来都没有家的感觉。  
TS6339只有一个月的记忆。  
而他的名字是托尼·史塔克，他在45号大楼卧底，他的工作是让主机死机。  
这很能说明些问题。

“秩序。”他轻声念出大楼楼顶上的那个标语。  
而后离他最近的警报响了起来，他便闭上了嘴，朝大楼里走去。  
他扯了扯嘴角。  
见鬼去吧。


	5. 死机

**  
1941年的苏维埃，西伯利亚，十二月。  
已经冰封了很久了。  
勃列日涅夫博士奔跑在雪地里，他看到他呼出的气体像霜一样落到地上，他能感到自己的肺在渐渐冻住。  
他抱紧了怀里的仪器。  
“他在那边！打死他！”是德语，他们找到他了。  
可他跑不动了，他已经躲藏了好多天，又冷又饿，他没法再躲下去了。  
他的手早已被冻僵，怀里的仪器也冰凉地抵在胃上。他不想让那些人夺走他的研究，可他真的没有办法支持下去。  
勃列日涅夫精疲力尽地喘气，他的步速渐渐慢了下来。  
他听到“噗”的一声，活像刀子插进硬面包里。  
他低头看了看，血还没从胸前的洞里流出来，便被冻住了。  
勃列日涅夫死前看到的最后一个画面，是一个带着古怪章鱼徽章的胳膊。正是那胳膊挥动着朝他开了枪，那胳膊又从他的怀里抢走了他拼死带出来的仪器。  
勃列日涅夫没能看到伏尔加河上开春破冰，没能看到河水洗刷了他流下的血泊并将他带走。  
他也不知道与此同时1700公里外的美国，此时已研发出了另一种足以改变这个世界的武器。  
超级士兵，他们如此称呼他。  
**

托尼趴在桌子上打了个盹儿，这是午休时间他唯一的权利。  
他中午吃的是马铃薯泥和一小块没什么味道的鸡肉。难吃，依旧很难吃。  
他在嚼着鸡肉的时候想着，等见到了娜塔莎，他一定要尝尝娜塔莎都在吃些什么。  
想必会比这个要好。

他的同事，TS6345的状况不太好。她正被剧烈的头疼折磨着，看上去憔悴非常。  
托尼很在意她，可他只能拍拍这个红发姑娘的肩膀，因为拥抱是被禁止的。  
如果有可能，他希望能够阻止这一切。

六个月前的世界究竟是什么样的。  
那时的城市会不会也充满着警报。  
那时的人是否能够互相拥抱和交谈。  
那时能不能在家自言自语。  
那时的鸡肉是不是也味同嚼蜡。  
那时是谁主宰着这个世界，那时如何实现秩序。  
托尼想要知道，他应该知道的。  
他准备好了。

午饭他吃的不少，他需要能量。  
他今天走运，是有肉的一天，还是鸡肉。  
他午饭过后就趴倒在了桌子上，系统给了他挺多特权的，比如午睡。他闭着眼，装模作样地打着呼噜，双手叠在脑袋下面当枕头。  
可那之下，他的手指却在胳膊的掩护下灵巧地动作着。桌面上不可能有摄像头，而他的脑袋是隐藏双手动作最好的掩体。  
他有一个数字键盘，很小巧，常驻桌面，此时它就在他的手掌下。

0和1。  
托尼闭着眼睛，仔细回想着娜塔莎给他的那24页资料。  
他只需要在假意午休的这三十分钟内在胳膊的掩护下按下0和1。不同的组合可以编出不同的代码，而他只需要按照资料上写就的顺序敲击即可，这听上去异常容易。  
这听上去当然不容易。  
毕竟0和1的排列组合有24页那么长，输错一个数就会前功尽弃。  
但对他来说，当他闭上眼，那些数字就从脑海深处蹦了出来，按照顺序，按照他敲击的速度，不紧不慢地列队走过他眼前。  
他不熟悉他自己，他想他六个月前也许有些方面挺糟糕的，比如他已经对TS6345试验过的碎嘴。但他所熟悉的自己，作为TS6339的自己，展现出了某些堪称天才的特质，而他为自己小小地骄傲着。  
比如他在机械和电子方面的无师自通，以及他的胡子造型品味。

他没用多长时间便输完了所有代码，他假装打了个哈欠，瞄了瞄墙上的屏幕。  
屏幕还在显示着这座大厦的所有数据，平面图在实时刷新，每个人的位置被精确定位，看上去毫无异样。  
那是当然，代码还需要一定时间才能发挥作用，那是他亲自喂给系统吃的药，何时起效也只有他自己知道。于是他又趴回桌上，准备在背了24页详细的代码后真正地休息个几分钟。

一整片汪洋，他跌入其中。  
有一双手轻轻拍打他的背，摇晃着他的肩膀，温柔地呼唤他。  
“托尼，醒醒，托尼。我们都在等你。”  
他下意识地去抓那只手，带着急切，可他却醒了过来。那里什么也没有，只有他自己的肩膀。  
可那触感那么熟悉，他想那双手绝对经常会触碰他。  
而他感到非常安心。

他站起身，伸了个懒腰，他只休息了几分钟，但至少让他自己的大脑放松了些。  
屏幕上的数据依旧跳跃着，看不出丝毫异样，但他办公室那里本该闪烁着的蓝光，突然变成了全黑。  
托尼活动着四肢，喝了口水，看着大厦蓝色的全息地图地图分区域一片片变暗，直到整个屏幕都黑了下来。  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
屏幕上出现了一个字和一个表情：

BINGO！

 

托尼眯起眼，盯着屏幕愣了几秒，随即放声大笑。  
看来六个月前的自己幽默感也很不错。

托尼不紧不慢地将桌上他认为用得上的仪器和零件都装进了公文包，然后慢悠悠晃出了他的办公室。  
TS6345脸色惨白地坐在她的办公桌后，不时揉揉她的太阳穴。她看到托尼走出办公室，很是惊讶。  
“先生，你不能……他们会发现的。”  
“你听我说，TS6345，或许该叫你其他的名字，这不重要……但你会保守我接下来要说的秘密对吗？你不会让他们知道的。”  
TS6345瞄了一眼他们头顶的摄像头，然后像是痛下决心一般，怀疑地点了点头。  
“我们都知道这是错误的，这个世界，你能感受得到，对吧？”托尼看到TS6345揉了揉太阳穴，安抚地冲她做了个鬼脸，“这里有些东西出错了，而我的责任就是去修好它。我的第一步已经成功了，而我现在要离开这里，实行下一个计划……”  
他顿了顿，确定TS6345并未做出他假设会做的类似于惊慌或厌恶的反应，这才将手从一直握着的扳手上松开，给了TS6345一个拍肩。  
“可你……可……你会被他们抓住的……”她看上去被说动了，她扒了一下火红的头发，叹了口气，“他们知道一切，先生，我虽然在这个月的时候感到了些许不对劲，但我并不敢说出来……您还记得IM79120对吧？他知道一些事，他是叛徒，我知道的！我看到了他的录像，是他告发了4103，我知道的……我不知道这里究竟发生了什么，可我很害怕，先生！这不对！”  
她越说越激动，眼睛里噙着泪花。  
“嘘，嘘，好姑娘，你很坚强，对吧？”托尼手忙脚乱地拍着TS6345，他大概不太会安慰别人，“你就照我说的做，好吗？听着，我也没有多少时间来安慰你了，虽然我很想抱着你坐在这里给你唱个小曲儿听什么的，但我没时间了，懂吗？”  
TS6345擦掉了眼泪，静静看着他。  
“好姑娘，我要你接下来的日子不要出这座大厦。不要出去，不要回你的住所，那里会被监控，可这里是安全的，我做了些手脚。你就躲在这里，食堂里有食物和水，你可以随便找个隐蔽的地方睡，你会活下来的。”  
“可是系统……”  
“他们抓不住你，放心吧，或者说暂时抓不住。在下次我们相见之前，我要你躲在这里，听到了吗？”  
TS6345点点头，她虽没有完全理解托尼的意思，但她很聪明。  
“你现在可以去试试劝服其他那些人，这座大厦里的员工什么的，你去问问看他们是否愿意留下来跟你一起躲着。不过我猜没人能拒绝一个如此漂亮聪慧的姑娘的邀请，不是吗？”  
TS6345给了他一个瞪视，他打了个哆嗦。

“所以你要离开了？安全吗？”  
托尼拿起他的公文包，露出一个笑容：  
“我可不知道，不过冒险就是因为这个才刺激，对吧？”


End file.
